Drinks With Danni
by littlesolo
Summary: When Gail has no one else or doesn't want to share her problems with just anyone, she goes to her best friend Danni. The two are practically sisters and can relate to each other in more ways than one. Little bit of a crossover with HANNIBAL with the swiping of Margot Verger and Danni from ENDGAME. Just Katharine Isabelle in general to be Gail's BFF in this fic . Gail/Holly
1. Chapter 1

Gail wasn't big on hotel bars, given her past experience, which was why Holly was surprised when Chris told her to try the Huxtable. She knew he meant the Huxley, but her mind had been focused on finding Gail that day after hearing that Gail had held the girl as she died who later wound up in her morgue. Today hadn't been that bad, but Traci had mentioned that there had been aspects of the case they were working that seemed to hit a nerve with both Gail and Oliver today. Andy and Nick had been oblivious and had made remarks that wouldn't seem hurtful to anyone- unless they'd spent time in the trunk of a car. Nick had gone on and on about how he couldn't believe the victim didn't even try to get out, despite having their hands bound. So, the minute she got off shift, Holly drove to the Huxley, walking past Frank as he dragged Andy and Nick into the break room for a discussion after tracking them to the lab.

The Huxley was one of the more upscale hotels and normally Gail would steer clear of this sort of place unless she was dressed to impress. She would have avoided the bar all together, but this was one bartender she knew wasn't going to spike her drink or leer at her. Danni, was one of the few people she'd kept in contact with from growing up. They'd known each other since middle school and Gail had raised her eyebrow when Danni married Ray, and then helped her throw all his stuff out that couldn't be sold when they separated. She'd even brought tequila. Recently, Danni had made the divorce final. As much as Gail would love to continue hating the guy, he had repaid the fifty grand he owed Danni, and Danni was happy seeing someone else named Johanna.

Danni had been there for Gail too, Holly had found out one night at the bar. Danni had driven to Vegas with Gail where she was to get married to Nick. She had also driven Gail back home when her abandoned her. And then there was the incident where she used Nick's spare key (who keeps a spare key in their car and is this big an asshole, Gail? This was bound to happen at some point, Danni had argued) and parked it illegally where it was then towed and impounded. Gail had heard it cost him five hundred dollars to get it out again. It was around that time he got that motorcycle of his. Despite the heartbreak in Vegas, Gail claimed that the trip to and from was the most fun she'd ever had.

Some of Gail's lingering fears from the Perrick abduction were conquered in the hotel bar. Danni had convinced her that the Huxley hotel was safe since most of the clientele were so rich they'd probably just hire a hitman and use the hotel as their alibi. Not the most reassuring, but it had made Gail laugh when she hadn't thought herself capable of it anymore.

When Holly walked in, she spotted Gail at the bar and Danni making her way back.

"Try and grab my ass again, and I'll shove your appletini down your throat, glass first" called Danni to a guy who put his hands up at her glare. Holly gave her a smile as Danni waved her over. Holly knew there were things Gail hadn't shared with her yet, and that was fine, so long as she was talking to someone. From what she could tell, Danni knew a lot about the others at 15 and was probably the only person who really knew Gail but the others, aside from Nick, didn't know about her.

Gail mumbled something like "What's so fascinating about car trunks anyway?" but it was muffled by the way she was resting her face on her arms.

"Well, there was the trunk of my old car, remember? You had to pull down the back seats and bungee cord it shut from the inside to get it to close? Made it a bitch to get groceries. Then there was the gas gauge that would get stuck on full so you had to keep track on the odometer or end up out of gas somewhere" remarked Danni, causing a grin to creep on to Gail's face.

"Yeah, and the passenger seat you had to keep two of those stupid steering wheel locks behind so it didn't fall down" added Gail as she sat up and propped her face in her hand.

"You guys are making this up, right?" asked Holly with a sip of her drink.

"Hey, the steering wheel locks doubled as an antitheft device that you could whack someone with" remarked Danni as she went off to serve a few more patrons. Holly just shook her head. Despite what anyone else thought, Holly thought Gail was totally worth making ridiculous memories with, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**AN: Huxley is from the series ENDGAME and so is Danni who was played by Katharine Isabelle. **

**Still working on Except When It Isn't!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Post-episode 503**

* * *

Holly had made her way to the bar at the Huxley after looking everywhere else for Gail. Shoulders slumped, Holly made her way over to the bar where Danni was mixing drinks.  
"Uh-uh. No. You fucked up, lady" says Danni as she goes and serves the drinks. Holly sank down onto one of the stools and waited for Danni to come back, with a weary sigh. Wasn't it just a few hours ago that they had been happily sharing kisses in a bar?  
"_Fun_ things" started Danni as she came back around the bar, "Horror movies are fun. Laser tag is fun. Cards Against Humanity is fun! Fucking with Gail with that? Really, Doc? You didn't have something better to do? Nick already did a number on her twice and it's not like 15 invited her in with open arms to begin with. I'm pretty sure Oliver is the only person there she can really count on. Well, there was you, but that was just for fun, right?" Holly sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.  
"It wasn't like that. Lisa was saying things and I wasn't giving much thought to them and then Gail was right there. Honestly, I started tuning her out the minute Lisa implied I could do better. Look, do you know where Gail is? Is she safe?"  
"Yeah, she's in my room". Holly raised an eyebrow and Danni merely shrugged. "When I work nights, the hotel gives me a room for the night since I usually work anywhere until four or six in the morning. As if I had time for a nap. Lately I just have Johanna pick me up, but why let it go to waste? Anyway, Gail got pretty wasted while telling me everything so I tucked her in to let her sleep it off. I suggest you spend your time figuring out how to fix all this. You really hurt her, Holly, and she gets that enough from everyone else."  
"I know, I know! I just... I didn't think Gail would take their comments so personally. She usually just shrugs that crap off."  
"She does, it's your opinion that matters to her and from what I gather, you didn't jump to her defense. In case you hadn't noticed, Holly, no one ever does. Steve does but that's waved off as him being her big brother. It's not like her parents are going to call with a 'great job' anytime soon. She backs up her division, but over these past few weeks where Gail's been so happy it's nearly made me ill, if you hadn't been there, who do you think would have been? Maybe Chris, when he wasn't taking care of Dov."  
Holly rested her head in her hands. She hadn't ever considered what Gail was like before they'd met other than her past regarding Chris and Nick. Thinking back, a chill crept down her spine at how badly Gail's meltdown could have been. Thankfully, it had only resulted in a haircut. She gave a sad smile at the fact that Gail had felt secure enough and felt that Holly was safe enough to go to when her world seemed to be turned on end. It was a little how Holly felt now.

_Why are you saying all these words?_

It felt like some sort of sick joke that the reason they were both hurt was because she hadn't said enough words.  
"I don't know...I just thought Gail somehow..._knew_...how special she is to me."  
"As a playmate or as a person? Because that's what she's wondering" remarked Danni as she went off and took a drink order.  
"Of course as a person!" growled Holly into the ginger ale that she didn't remember Danni serving her. She groaned as she leaned back and fumbled for her keys, figuring that she'd be in a better state to fix this after a good night sleep. Danni waved off her money but she stuck it in the jar labeled tips. Her insight into how she had screwed up had earned her that much if not more. She had stepped no more than two steps from the bar when Danni's voice called her back.  
"Holly, I like you and you made Gail really happy, so I'll give you a pass this time. But, fuck up and devastate her again...Well, you remember what I did to Nick's car. Now I'm a bartender with access to lots of alcohol and I always carry my lucky zippo lighter."  
Although the threat to her car was very real, Holly couldn't help but admire her friend's protectiveness. It sounded like Gail was in need of someone like that and Holly was going to make sure Gail knew she had more than just Danni in her corner.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gail had woken up the next morning with a wicked hangover. Opening her eyes slightly she saw a bottle of water and a bottle of orange juice sitting in an ice bucket and a packet of aspirin next to a bagel on a small plate on the nightstand. Danni's note said nothing but her cell and direct extension in the hotel, giving Gail all the support she needed without actually saying anything. At least she had one friend she knew she could count on. After taking advantage of both the water and bagel as well as the meds, Gail got up and left for work, knowing it was going to be a long day.  
Her shift seemed to drag on and on and being stuck in a car all day with Chloe, who at least noticed something was off and had the sense not to bring it up. The minute her shift was over, she made a call she hated to make from the parking lot of the Huxley. She informed her mother that she would be using the room in reserve at the Huxley under the Peck name. That just meant that the hotel would automatically grant them a room if they weren't at full occupancy, in case of conferences and such. Gail could hear her mother drawing breath to interrupt, so she hurriedly forced the next bit out. "Just until my nightmares go away." At that her mother calmly agreed and they hung up.  
Gail's nightmares had started when Oliver was abducted but Holly had been there and they had faded. They started again when Sam came back on duty but thankfully, Gail remembered who had helped her through the first time.

_Everyone has secrets, Gail._

No one knew that better than Danni. It's how Gail met Danni and why she went by her middle name rather than be associated with her brother back in Maryland. The only real clue was the Muskrt3 license plate in Danni's townhouse. Gail had never held Danni's family against her and had found someone that could relate to "Peck-spectations". After her abduction, Gail had found that she wasn't the only one with scars and a side she didn't let others see. There had been nights where Gail could still feel the blindfold over her eyes even after she was awake and her eyes were open. Nights where she woke up ready to scream but felt like the gag was still lodged in her mouth and her heart in her throat. In extreme situations, like when they were storming in to save Oliver, she had to fight her mind from getting hazy and feeling like she was drugged again in that basement.  
_Why didn't you tell me you are a cop?!_  
Gail had no physical scars, but the smell of mold and mildew in a basement made it hard for her to breathe if she wasn't able to talk herself down first. It sounded less crazy in her head.  
When she first got out of the hospital she pushed everyone away except for Traci. She couldn't say no to Traci, but Traci also gave her time to herself to heal- or whatever. She'd gone full horror show on Danni, and Danni hadn't even flinched. She just pushed Gail back into her house and followed her to her room.

Then Danni had shown Gail her scars.

They had both gone through horrors. It was easier to talk to Danni. Nick had his whole soldier attitude where she knew he'd seen things while he'd served but he didn't talk to her about any of it so she didn't him as someone she'd be opening up to. Chris was like a puppy. He was loyal and happy and protective but she couldn't dump all of this on him. There was Traci but Gail felt that since she was the cause of all her pain it would be too cruel to add to it. Gail had briefly thought of talking to Holly, but there was too much police and personal history that would have needed to have been explained. Danni at least knew her personal history and had an understanding not only of her helplessness but why she couldn't look to her family for support.

Gail was afraid of her fears getting the best of her, especially when someone needed her. She had gone over to Danni's one night instead of Holly's when the nightmares returned to talk about them. It had seemed stupid when her therapist suggested it, but it helped. Not that Gail was ever going to tell _her_ that. She knew that Danni had just come back from some "family business" and would be going back and forth for a bit, making this sudden get together all the more special. It was also why Danni was a bartender instead of something that she could actually use her college degrees on. Gail hadn't missed the cast, despite the fact that it was black and being hidden in a fashionable black sling in a look that few could pull off. Danni had told her that fear was healthy and kept things in perspective. Gail knew there was a lot more to it than that, but sometimes her job as a cop kept things short. Gail never really felt Danni would harm someone without it being self defense but knew that she had a dark streak. Together, they managed to keep each other from sinking too far into their dark moods. Which was why she was in a hotel room watching _Saved!_ on her laptop while she waited for Danni to get of shift at midnight.

* * *

Holly walked over to the bar again and settled on a stool with a deep sigh that had Danni raising an eyebrow at her. She raised it again as she watched a brunette walk up and turn Holly towards her.  
"_Holly, I was talking to you!_"  
"And I was leaving because you were continuing to be an asshole" muttered Holly around the drink Danni had set in front of her.  
"Look, I said have fun with the cop didn't I? But look at where we are! You think she has a room at the Huxley? Your career is still taking off and you want to settle for a beat cop? You don't _have_ to be a city pathologist forever!" argued Lisa as Holly gripped her glass of ginger ale tighter and ran her other hand through her hair.  
"You know what? I love my job as a pathologist. The only person who seems to think so little of it is you! And Gail _isn't_ a beat cop, she's an officer! And-!"  
And this was as good a cue as any for Danni to race from where she was serving Johanna her gin and tonic and step in because she really didn't want her pay docked when Holly broke her glass on the bitch's head and if anyone was going to do it, she wanted to.  
"It is hotel policy not to release information on our guests, but as Gail's friend I can tell you that Officer Peck has booked a suite for the whole week."  
"I'm sorry, did this involve _you_?" sneered Lisa.  
"If it involves Gail, and she's practically my sister, then yeah it does, Ms Lacking in Self Confidence." Johanna didn't even try to hide her grin when she snorted into her drink a few seats down from Holly.  
"I'm perfectly confidant with myself" retorted Lisa haughtily, drawing her small frame to full height.  
"Yeah? How much liposuction did that take?" asked Danni. Holly seemed to have trouble breathing, having inhaled her drink up her nose. Despite the late hour, a man in a suit came to the bar with an envelope right as Lisa was about to either continue floundering or try to come up with a witty remark.  
"Ms Verger?" Danni sighed and held her hand to her eyes as both Holly's and Lisa's mouths dropped. Danni waved at the man.  
"I need your signature on these and a witness's signature?" Danni flipped through the papers, reading each carefully before signing and then pushing the stack to Johanna to sign as witness before handing them back to the man who left as quickly as he came. She took a little enjoyment at the fact that Lisa had backed up a step.  
"We all have our secrets" stated Danni with a shrug before she was flagged down from the other end of the bar for a drink.

* * *

**AN: Having rewatched Hannibal episodes with Margot in them and a few episodes of Endgame again, I think Danni/Margot would be good friends with Gail. Johanna is there because I watched The Ruins again and THG:CF and Jena Malone and Katharine Isabelle are now a ship that I ship and a fighting duo I need to see in action. And the secrets and Margot thing is something I've had planned out (rare, I know) but it might shift depending on what happens next it the show. Let me know if you have a preference as to which way!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Between the reviews and PMs we're going to continue with Danni/Margot but her story will explained. Thanks for everyone's input!**

* * *

**Post 504**

Gail had felt her tears spill over as she told the girl what had happened to her mother when they got back to the station. To be honest, they had started when the girl had said her name was Sophie. God how she wished she had taken Chris up on his offer and brought him along.

* * *

Gail had come far enough with her therapy to know that she needed to be with someone tonight so that she didn't drop into a dark mood. Those dark moods tended to be followed by a depression that had large, heavy claws. The last time she was in their grasp she almost let them have her, hearing Leo ask Traci where Jerry was shattering her each time she heard it. A total of three devastating times.

Holly wasn't an option, despite the fact that the comfort of Holly's arms would rid her of most of her demons. Chris wasn't an option because he'd been trying to be there for her all day but she'd just ignored him, and who knew what fun he was up to now. She would have asked Oliver, but McNally seemed to get herself into another mess and it had Oliver rubbing the remaining hair off his head.

It didn't matter in the end, since when she got in her SUV, she found herself on autopilot and in Danni's driveway on one of the bartender's few nights off.

So here she was, watching a bad horror movie with Danni while they waited for Johanna to get off work and show up with pizza. Danni had told Gail about Holly now knowing who she really was after Gail had told her about her day. The movie had just started and Gail looked towards the screen without really watching the movie, the feeling of the small girl's hand a ghost in hers. Oliver had explained everything that had happened to Sophie in his office while Gail waited outside. As her Aunt took her home, she had run over and hugged Gail, thanking her for trying to save her Mom.

Gail mentally shook her head clear and turned to watch Danni. She supposed she could call her Margot, but she had always been Danni to her.

_Danni is safe. Margot brings...torment._

Verger was the largest meat packing company in North America, but the name also became well known due to her brother's emotional and sexual abuse of the impoverished children who went to the summer camp the late Mr. Verger had created. Mason had been tried and found not guilty having been a minor himself when the allegations first started, so it was believed he didn't know any better. There was also the fact that as Margot had put it, "Everyone loves a sinner redeemed." Rehabilitated. Bullshit. The late Mr. Verger had never thought much of girls, so he shipped Margot off to Toronto under her middle name and a cousin's last name and demanded that she get a good education but leave the business to the men, or something along those lines. Gail had met the man once. He'd made Gail's Mother seem warm and doting.

But Gail knew more than the papers, and would have told them all she knew, if Margot hadn't plead with her not to. Margot had explained that the Verger name may be US based, and she wasn't sure if Gail's parents would lose their jobs and Margot wasn't willing to take any chances. So Gail kept quiet about how she knew that Mason had known _exactly_ what he was doing when he abused the children at the camp since his sister had been his victim for years before.

Mason Verger was a psychopath who made cocktails with the tears he collected from his victims. His true passion was for raising man eating pigs since the pigs would eat every bit of their food, including the bones. Of course, the pigs wouldn't eat a person on their own, they had to be trained to do so.

A few months ago, Johanna and Gail had arrived at Margot's to find a Verger Meats box on the door step. Inside were bits of red tattered cloth that smelled of meat and an audio cassette. Johanna's car was old enough that it had a tape deck. Their blood went cold at the sound of the screams, and there was no need to guess who's they were. At the bottom of the box had been the photo of a piglet with the words "Pavlov says Hi" written cheerily in red marker. Gail and Johanna had gotten rid of it all, an unspoken agreement between them that Margot was never to know of the delivery or it's contents.

Their friendship might have become quite complicated had Margot's attempt to kill her brother been successful. There would have always been the question of _Had she known?_ As a police officer, Gail would have had to arrest Margot for premeditated murder had she known, but Margot was careful. Not that Gail would ever argue that the bastard didn't have it coming. He had shown up in Toronto once or twice, supposedly looking for his sister, but it was clear he was only making it known that he knew where Margot was hiding. He would talk leisurely about the crimes he'd been found not guilty of. Gail would never associate the word innocent with Mason Verger.

Traci had called in a bit of alarm one night when Steve had gone into a rage after having a conversation with Gail. She remembered telling Traci to take Leo for pancakes and bring back Steve a stack to give him time to cool down, but he'd be fine. Gail had been listed as Margot's emergency contact, so when she'd been dumped in a wheelchair in front of a hospital after her "surgery" they'd called her. She had called Steve for advice as to how to tell Johanna. Johanna Mason worked for a SHIELD version of Children Services, and their paths had crossed a few times in work. Gail actually really liked Johanna, and that was saying a lot since she could count the people she really liked on her fingers. She was good for Margot and as a SHIELD agent, Gail bet she could hold her own against Mason, or at least sense him coming. That hadn't been the case this time though and Gail hadn't known how to tell her. Death notifications were different, at least the victim was at peace. They may not have gone peacefully, but they were free of any pain and suffering. Margot had not only lost her child, but her brother had robbed her of ever having another by making her infertile. Johanna had hung up as soon as Gail had told her the name of the hospital and Gail had had to cut her off as she raced down the hall towards Margot's room. Johanna might be short in stature, but she was also one of the strongest people Gail knew but she almost couldn't catch her as she collapsed into tears.

Normally, Gail found most kids to be annoying but she had been surprised at how sad the fact that Margot would never have a child made her. She could see it, Margot would have been an interesting mother, no question, but there would also be nothing she wouldn't do to keep her child safe.

Margot would have been the first suspect when it came to Mason feeding his face to a pack of dogs, but she had been at the Huxley with Steve and Gail sitting at the bar while their parents attended some award ceremony or conference that night. Gail had asked her if it made her feel safer, her brother's now limited state. Margot had said not really, it wasn't as if his disfigurement kept him from being able to use his money, so he was still free to torment her at his pleasure but the planning took longer since he now tired easily.

"I thought of you, when the woman grabbed me. It was a bullet through the air vent that killed her. But the panicked look in her eyes and how tight she was holding on to me reminded me of you when you have your nightmares" said Gail suddenly. Gail was no stranger to nightmares herself, hers usually involving still being strapped in that basement or drowning in Jerry's blood as it filled the car trunk. She and Margot frequently had sleepovers, the sight of someone that was practically their sister and completely separate from the events was often enough to calm them after a nightmare.

"I hoped that if I ever was— or _am_ I suppose, to meet my death here that you and Steve wouldn't be the officers responding. Now that I think about it though, I'm betting you have it set up so that if dispatch ever does get a call here, you two are the first to know. I'm guessing my possible death has caused some gruesome nightmares over the years?" asked Margot as she muted the movie but let it play on.

"Maybe once or twice. You know, it's not even the scar that gets me? It's the phone call from the hospital telling me I was listed as your next of kin. Sometimes I'm the one making that call and it's never to give someone good news. It was just so scary being on the other end of that call. I mean they said your name and…I just froze. If it was Steve, it would have probably been on the job or him stepping into something off duty. But you, _you're_ my unofficial sister. I take comfort in the fact that you're a bartender. I mean, even if you don't have your lighter on you, you have glass bottles, alcohol, and salt on hand. I know you can more than take care of yourself with just _one_ of those so god help who comes at you when you have all three."

"You didn't answer as to whether I'm on some alert list, but I thank you for the compliment. I've always prided myself on being industrious. That's all of course in addition to the heavy plastic switchblade that Johanna gave me that I now keep in the collar of my leather jacket. I'm not going down without a fight, Gail. I almost got away, you know." Gail sat up straighter, knowing that despite her flippant tone Margot was still probably cursing her timing in her head. "I had my car all packed and was already speeding down the road. Carlo had to hit me at an intersection to catch me."

Margot moved over on to the couch with Gail and tossed the blanket over their legs to keep them warm as their thoughts gave them a sudden chill and then unmuted the movie. In the movie, a young woman ran out of an RV

_"HELP! HEL-. What is this? Oh my God! This isn't a town! __Why__ would we stop here?"_

Gail and Danni laughed, this being their favorite kind of horror movie where it was all over the top. Gail gave a deep sigh and let herself become engrossed in the movie. For the time being Margot was gone, that part of herself stayed in Maryland with Mason. Though she may return during the night when Margot awoke in a panic, checking herself for wounds or to see if she was in one of her brother's traps. Toronto though, was a place where only _Danni_ existed, much like how the Gail that is tormented with thoughts of losing people close to her might appear after nightmares or when she gets too lost in thought, this place, here on this couch, was a place for Gail to be free of anxiety and worry. Together, she and Danni would watch over each other like they always had. More than anyone else, Danni had helped her through her trauma after her abduction. Most of the others seemed to forget that it happened rather quickly, except for Traci and Steve. Despite having to face her tormentor, Nick had still chosen _that day_ to break up with her. Sadly, now Oliver could relate to that experience but everyone seemed to have forgotten what he had endured as well. Danni must have spent at least $300 on horror movies to get Gail through it all. She still had her nightmares, but should a stonado or zombie apocalypse occur, she and Danni would be set. She tuned back into the movie.

_"There's someone in the church. We could be safe in there!" _

_"Never spent much time in one" commented the Robert Patrick knock off. _

_"Okay, well, I don't know…__MAYBE__ demon people eating biker monsters can't go in a church!" _

They both laughed, knowing that if they were in that situation they'd probably hope the same thing, but there was no doubt they could go in a church. Gail tried to ignore the fact that that's the way her life seemed to be going, with both Holly and the woman she'd thought she'd saved.

* * *

**AN: I never liked how quickly they dispatched Gail's trauma on the show. I'm not saying they should have made her a mental case or anything but maybe trouble sleeping or Dov complaining that she now leaves the lights on in her room all night or something? Same with Oliver. I would have loved to see Gail awkwardly offer to be there if he ever wanted to talk and then scurry away. The movie they are watching is called Hard Ride To Hell and has Katharine Isabelle in it as the girl who comes out of the RV. The clip is on my tumblr which is ****_calvinsolo_****. Stonado is a reference to a really bad syfy movie Aliyah O'brien was in. I tried to explain as much as I could of Margot's story for those of you that don't watch HANNIBAL, but once again my muse has decided to show up when I'm nearly squinting to keep from seeing double I'm so tired. But I wanted to get this up because I have an idea of where I want this to go (although I'm curious about what they have planned for the next episode). Oh and the Johanna Mason working for SHIELD came from a discussion on tumblr with someone (tell me who you are because I forgot!) who has a mutual love of Jena Malone. That's a long enough note for now. **

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Her full name was Margot Danielle Verger, but when her Father sent her to Toronto, he had her use the last name of one of her Mother's cousin's. She had been twelve at the time. It was as separate as he could make her without completely disowning her as family, but that suited Margot just fine.

Toronto became her safe haven where she was _Danni Goodwell_ and had nothing to do with her brother. Her father had sent her to Toronto when she started Middle School but probably also to skip the fight that was about to break out between her and her brother. Mason had had her horse shot in the head, saying he was past his prime. Her father had agreed since the horse had been dropping a rail lately, but Margot had loved and cared for him since he was born in their stables. She knew Mason had killed him for no other reason than his own sick delight, but instead of any sort of reprimand, her Father had given her two hours to pack and would have other necessities shipped to her.

She met Gail during the first week of school. Danni's temper had gotten the better of her and she had bloodied a boy's nose. When she was being questioned by a teacher, Gail had interjected that he'd had it coming, and they both wound up sitting outside the Principal's Office before third period. By lunch they were the best of friends. It had warmed Danni's heart that instead of shying away when she told her full name, Gail merely rolled her eyes and said that her Mother would either be thrilled or it would drive her up a wall and she was hoping for the latter.

They had supported each other through the years the best they could. When Gail was still in the hospital, Danni brought her Mario Kart on a DS and a change of clothes which had resulted in the nurses calling Gail "bearable" as a patient. Gail had gone through the first aid training not only because it was a good skill for a cop to have, but because of how often Danni came back from family affairs wounded. Growing up, Gail had often treated Danni's injuries but it wasn't until she was trying to recover from her own trauma that she saw the full extent of them.

Gail had been staying back in her old room at her family's home which had thankfully been empty since Gail had been in an absolute rage. There had been tears streaming down her face but she hadn't cared as she yelled that Danni couldn't understand, that her brother couldn't understand, _no one_ could understand what she was going through! She'd had to leave the apartment with Dov and Chris because Dov complained about how she never turned out the lights in her room! She couldn't tell him that if she woke up in the dark, she thought she was still in that fucking basement. That her Mother wanted her ask Nick about advice on how to just "_push through_". How silence freaked her out now because she found herself listening for footsteps and when she heard them she started reaching for her gun and she was afraid she was going to shoot someone by accident all because her head was fucking with her. Danni had been sitting on the edge of Gail's bed, listening as Gail paced and yelled, but at some point she had taken off her shirt and she was now standing in front of Gail and blocking her path in nothing but a black bra and jeans. Once she was sure she had Gail's attention, she turned around, showing Gail her back. Gail was speechless, never having seen all of Danni's injuries at once before, and those were just the ones that had left scars. Pulling her shirt back on, Danni told her that her parents knew it was Mason, and that sending her to Toronto was probably her Mother's attempt to keep her safe, but neither of her parents put a stop to the abuse. In fact, her father made sure that Mason was made the sole heir in his will and that Margot would have to depend on him in the future. Danni helped Gail through her trauma more than any of the therapists her Mother made her see and Gail provided Danni with a new family of sorts with herself and Steve as Danni's siblings.

* * *

The morning after the horror movie sleepover, Danni came downstairs and into her small kitchen to the sound of Johanna and Gail talking.

"So what if I wanted to like, adopt a kid that is in the Foster System now. Like just put in?" asked Gail around her Marvin the Martian mug.

"We're talking a specific kid here, right? One from a case maybe? That might be a little tougher since you were involved in the case, but it's still doable" answered Johanna as she stirred the Cheerios in her bowl.

There was a pang in Danni's chest that she tried to ignore except it seemed to echo in the scar across her abdomen. There had been a part of her that had thought she was too damaged to be any sort of mother to a child but once she had left her brother and returned to Toronto, she saw things clearer. Yes, the idea of Motherhood had been put into her mind by Dr. Hannibal as a way around the "male heir" clause in Father's will, but she'd wanted a child.

Gail had gone on at length about the little girl Sophie and how she was so full of life and energy to share with the world and Danni had known exactly what she meant. Working at the Huxley, she often saw parents that were far to busy for their children, but every once in a while there were those who knew what a gift their child was. Danni could tell from the way that despite the fact that the kid might sit in the lobby or lounge for a few hours reading or playing video games, the moment that business was done, the parents had lunch with them and actually talked or they went out to do something. When she started seeing Johanna, they kept things light but now there were cases that got to her as well and she'd talk about the kids she worked with. Danni knew that Mason had probably taken care of any chance she had of having children of her own and that even if she adopted, the child would receive nothing since they weren't part of the Verger bloodline (Father was very specific in his will) but she couldn't care less, she still yearned for a child. Johanna had a nephew from her sister, but the issue of actually having children hadn't ever really come up between the two of them. The more she thought about it though, the more she had a feeling that Gail wouldn't be the only one looking into adoption. She looked at Gail as she stirred her coffee. She could see it. Gail would be a great Mom. In her own little awkward and donut managing way, but she would. Especially, with a good support system, and Danni had always been there and that wouldn't change now. She supposed if Gail got approved, and if she did, they'd have to ask themselves that big question though.

_What do you do with a kid?_

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**POST 507**

* * *

Holly didn't see Gail again until there was a Police charity event at the Huxley. Honestly, she hadn't expected to see her there at all but then she remembered who Gail's parents were.

Holly had tried calling Gail over and over until she'd given up. Two weeks was long enough. When Gail came to the lab with Oliver's daughter, Holly had been seeing someone, but seeing Gail again had made her lose interest. She knew it had to have been hard for Gail to make those admissions to her. Probably just as hard as it had been for Holly to walk away from her.

* * *

Being a pathologist, Holly had never heard all the horror stories revolving around Elaine Peck. No, her first introduction to the woman was overhearing her talk about her children.

"_Yes Steve is a Detective in Guns and Gangs and Gail is currently an Officer at Division 15. Honestly, I have no idea where she plans on going next, but she will not be in uniform forever. If she had showed a little ambition she could have already made detective_." Holly could her the distain in the woman's voice even as Steve tried to defend his sister. The topic then switched to budgetary constraints and other things and Holly moved towards the outside of the room. Part of the upstairs balcony overlooked the Orchid Room and the Bar, where she could see Gail wearing a beautiful black dress while she talked with Danni. Suddenly, Holly was hit with another wave of guilt from that night at the bar with Gail. She almost didn't notice Steve slide up beside her.

"She misses you, you know. Even, just as someone to talk to. Well, you know, how Gail has her own way of explaining things...not everybody gets it" commented Steve as he followed Holly's gaze.

"Why? Did something happen?" asked Holly as she glanced worriedly at Gail before turning towards Steve.

"Apparently. Both Chloe and Oliver were worried about her and asked me to check in on her. I don't think they _quite_ get the Peck sibling dynamic. We talk and hang out mainly over alcohol and food and never about anything serious other than how to avoid Mom's dinners. Chris brought her up too, but whatever it is, she's not sharing. Well, scratch that, Danni probably knows." He turned and spotted Traci at the bar with Gail. Holly faintly heard him murmur something about joining his date and wishing her a good night.

* * *

Had something happened? If Gail had needed her because something had happened... If that had been what had kept Gail from talking to her sooner... Sighing and turning away from view from the bar, Holly closed her eyes and sighed. God, now she felt like an ass. _Of course_ something had come up, Gail was a cop! Holly knew first hand how busy their jobs could get given her own busy schedule. And it's not like she hadn't heard all the rumors about the new rookie at Division 15. Gail and her Division have had their hands full and Holly should have thought of that before coming down so hard on Gail. She peeked back around towards the bar at the sound of raised voices.

"_You need to mingle Gail! I can't keep making excuses for you!_"

"_You mean my career? I happen to enjoy my job! Despite all your hopes, my dream is not to be the next you!_"

"_I'd settle for you having a decent position! At least work towards becoming __something__!_" Steve positioned himself between the two while Traci led Gail out of the bar. Steve nodded towards Danni causing his Mother to turn and apologize to whoever had witnessed their spectacle.

"Margot. What are you doing here?" asked Elaine with a forced politeness.

"It's Danni, and I'm serving drinks. But don't worry Mrs. Peck, the Vergers _always_ make a donation to the Police." The two seemed to be engaged in staring contest that neither was willing to back down on. Elaine finally left to return to the event.

* * *

Holly made it to the bar after her boss had her glad hand a few donors. Sinking on to a stool she even more exhausted as her thoughts drifted back to Gail.

"I am such an idiot" muttered Holly.

"No argument here" comment Danni, in what Holly considered a very Gail-like tone. "I mean, tonight you got a front row seat to the very Euripides like play that is the Peck family."

"You saw me..."

"Hanging out on the balcony? Yeah. Lucky for you, Gail was too far into her drinks to notice if anyone was watching her. Well, anyone else."

"I was debating whether I had the courage to face her. I overheard her Mother earlier during the event..."

"Well, if you'd come down, I'd have served you some courage. It's very hard for her to apologize you know. She was willing to try and explain. I gathered from her having drinks with _me_ that night instead of you, you didn't let her."

"I didn't know her parents were so..."

"Demanding? They're also pretty influential on the force. Makes it even harder for her to make friends with the other cops and detectives. Then you have trying not appear weak after her abduction and that everyone isn't going soft on her because of her parents. And that's all without even going into what Elaine has plotted out for Gail's career."

"So, Lisa hit a nerve. But I tried to call her and apologize!"

"And was very cold to her today while she was there. Said she was very glad to see you? How often do you think that happens if the person isn't holding alcohol?"

Holly sighed and ran a hand through her hair before hauling herself from the stool and making her way towards her car. Hopefully, she hadn't wrecked things with Gail completely, but when she closed her eyes, all she saw was Gail's crushed expression.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**POST 507**

* * *

"I screwed up" grumbled Gail.  
"I know. I told you that while you were letting all of Holly's calls go to voicemail" commented Danni as she reached around Gail for the milk. Gail had been staying with Danni since there was something weird going on with Dov and Chris, despite their protests, and she just didn't have time any of that right now.  
"Hey! You're my friend! Shouldn't you be supportive or something?" exclaimed Gail around her spoon.  
"No, I'm one of those rare _true_ friends who tells you when you're being a dumbass instead of filming it and hoping it gets featured on MTV's _Ridiculousness_. Also, you're eating all of my Lucky Charms right now and that's not inspiring a lot of love."  
"_Arrrgh!_ I should have called her back! Now I've screwed up one of the best things I've ever had!"  
"Can we skip to the part where you fix it? This is the last of the Frosted Flakes and then I'm out of sugary cereals."  
"Well, then why don't you go buy some more?" growled Gail around her bowl while aiming her best morning glare at Danni. Danni however was immune.  
"Tell you what. I will and I'll even buy _two_ boxes of your choosing if you talk to her."  
"Can't. She's seeing someone."  
"You know people _do_ talk for reasons other than trying to restart a relationship or eat all of someone else's cereal. Don't you want to give being friends with her a chance again?" Gail muttered something while sneering and shoving her empty bowl forward.  
"I want Fruit Loops!" yelled back Gail as she made her way out to her car. Danni smiled and added it to the list of groceries for later.

* * *

From: Gail Peck  
To: Holly Stewart

So even if you're seeing someone, can we still be friends and hangout and talk? I miss you.

* * *

Holly stared at the email on her screen for a good ten minutes before groaning and letting her head hit her desk with a thud.  
As if she could say no.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

The Gala was taking place at the Huxley. Which meant Gail's public and private world were going to merge.

Honestly, if it was anybody other than Danni, Gail would be a mess of anxiety but she trusted Danni.

She met Holly at the entrance and the two of them had talked a bit with Oliver and Celery, which made getting cornered by her Mother that much easier to escape.

When they made their way over to bar, Gail couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"So, you've known Gail how long?" asked Andy.

"To the point where I know what her original hair color is" answered Danni as she fixed Chloe her appletini.

"Then can I ask a question, because there is something I've been dying to know" started Dov.

"Yes, Gail has always hated twenty questions" replied Danni, placing Andy's drink in front of her.

"That's...that's not what I was going to ask..." stammered Dov.

"I know, but it's what I'm choosing to answer since I hate twenty questions too, and if Gail hasn't told you, I'm not going to" answered Danni as she spotted the person in question and waved her over.

Johanna had helped Gail get a jump start on the adoption process and they were waiting to see if the LA job had the possibility of becoming a consulting job. So tonight, this was just about having fun.

Holly and Gail took seats on stools at the bar and simply let the atmosphere envelope them. All thought of bombs and danger were banished from Gail's mind. Part of her had been saddened to hear about the involvement of the man she had helped move. If anything it had made her think about how quickly her life could have been ended. It made her think of Sophie's Mom. She'd just been doing laundry. She could have been just logging in evidence and not known what hit her.

She had called Danni and had a long conversation with her about everything on speaker phone while she tried to pick something to wear. Danni had listened and provided her usual form of advice.

"_You remember you're a cop right? Yes, people can die at any time, but what you see on your job is not the norm. You deal with society's rejects and violent assholes. You're trying to provide Sophie a home away from all of that._"

"Yeah. Save her from all that just to get tangled in my mess. God, what was I thinking?"

"_Hey! You're not a mess. More like...a series of misadventures! If Holly's job can't be turned into a consulting thing, it's not like you don't have vacation days. Verger business happens in LA too and I might need you come along to wake me and remind me that the board meeting is something I need to go to. How you send the rest of the trip is totally up to you._" Gail let out a small laugh.

"Nice thought, but when I adopt Sophie, I can't exactly pull her out of school every time there's a chance to visit Holly."

"_Your logic is ruining my mellow. I'll be sure to take care of that when you get to the bar._"

So here she was, with Holly's hand in hers, watching as Holly and Traci chatted together. Oliver turned up at her elbow again with Celery and Gail introduced them to Danni.

"Ah, a lady with many secrets. The holder of hangover cures and the many mixtures that will assure you will need one." Gail felt better having given Oliver's name as a reference as well as Danni's. The lady had told her it was a long process, but she had a feeling it had already gotten off to a good start.

* * *

**AN: Like everyone else, I didn't like how 511 ended and am trying to figure out how to deal with it. This is all I've got so far. **


End file.
